An The Next Level Of Their Relationship
by kevinYking
Summary: Max had never expected that being electrocuted would help her love life, both in and out of bed, but damn was she wrong. :::Any future updates will be solely on the Ao3 version::: :::This will be deleted by the end of the month:::
1. Chapter 1

Max opened her kitchen door and gave the occupant of her yard slash barn a small smile "Hey Chestnut", the horse lifted its head at the sound of his name being called.

The stallion walked over to the girl and nudged her with his muzzle in greeting, Max petted the horse softly before feeding him a carrot which he chewed on with gusto.

A sleepy mumble was heard from the other side the room, both the brunette and the horse lifted their heads at the sound and the girl smirked.

Max looked back at the horse "We have to be quiet Ches, I tired mommy out last night" she chuckled.

The horse shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of the images from what what Max just had said about his owner.

Max snorted "Sorry buddy, you don't wanna hear about that" she petted the horse one more time before gently shooing him out.

She began making today's cupcake batch, she didn't make any of her more elaborate cakes just the classics.

When she was done and the cupcakes were in the oven, she sat down on the couch to wait, she read through an old magazine she had already read through thrice and decided that there must be something better to do.

She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Caroline, the corners of her mouth twitched slightly upwards in what could be classified as a content smile, not that Max would ever admit to it.

She looked back to the coffee table and noticed Caroline's permanent marker, she looked back to Caroline and grinned almost evilly as an idea came to her.

Max grabbed the marker and stood up, she walked over to the Murphy-bed in which her girl was sleeping in, her girl, is that what Caroline was? it was weird to say it or rather think it.

It had started last friday, now two days ago, when they had been cleaning the back room of the dinner, they had gotten into an argument and Max had gotten electrocuted, Caroline had brought her back with mouth to mouth, nothing to get excited about, afterward they had found the window they could use for their new cupcake shop.

Everything had been perfectly normal when they had gotten home, they had sat down on the couch and after a long day finally relaxed.

Then Caroline had grabbed her hand and gently caressed the back of it with her thumb and said "I'm so glad you're ok".

Their eyes had met and they had shared a long and rather awkward look before their lips crashed together in a mixture of passion, desperation and repressed hunger from two years of living together and working together.

Max had expected Caroline to be more assertive and dominant, with her being a rich blonde daddy's girl her entire life, but she had been surprisingly submissive.

That's not so say that she had taken charge, but Max had ended up on top more than her, Max was shaken from her thoughts when Caroline moaned out Max's name in her sleep.

Max grinned and leaned down, "That's right Blondie who gives it to ya like no one else can," she leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek sweetly glad that no one could see her. If anyone saw her this loving her reputation of being a cold-hearted bitch would suffer.

She remembered the marker in her hand and grinned "Just keep on sleeping girl, Max is gonna have some fun" she said with barely contained glee.

She softly moved the covers from Caroline's body, Max thought about waking the girl up so they could get another quickie in before work but shook the thought away.

She took of the lid of the marker and looked at Caroline's bare back, she thought maybe she should do this, since the blonde girl would be no doubt be furious when she woke and saw what Max had done.

She then shrugged her shoulders and chuckled "Nah it's gonna be funny as fuck" she then bended slightly over the sleeping girl and wrote on her back: Max was here, and then then drew an arrow down to the girl's butt.

Max stood back and admired her handy-work "She's gonna be so mad whens he wakes up" she said with a smirk on her lips.

Max then got another 'bright' idea, she took out her phone and snapped a picture of her masterpiece "Best background image ever" she said before getting ready for her shift at the diner.

_**:::One Very Unproductive Diner Shift Latter:::**_

"Hey blondie you'll never guess what I did to this hipster couple at work today..." Max trailed of when she looked op and saw what her roommate/only friend/something Max wasn't ready to talk about was wearing.

Caroline just stood smirking at the other girl's reaction "What Max? What did you do?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Max opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water while her brain rebooted, she had seen things much more raunchy that what Caroline was wearing, hell she'd worn things more extreme, but somehow seeing something like that on the usually tightly wound girl made Max unable to make anything other than vowel sounds with her mouth.

"Are...are you wearing...what I think your wearing?" she managed to get out in a mostly non-high pitched voice.

Caroline's grin grew slightly and looked down at her self with a curious gaze, almost like she didn't realize just what she was wearing "Oh you mean this?" she gestured with a single finger to the leather that to be honest didn't cover that much of her skin.

Max only managed a small nod and a sound that she in the future would deny she had ever made.

Caroline too a few step and stood so close to Max that it was almost impossible to tell were one ended and the other began.

She reached over Max's shoulders and closed the door with a swift motion and said "Well...if you think it's that outfit Eliza Dushku wore in Dollhouse" she leaned and whispered the last part in Max's ear "Then you would be right" Max couldn't help but shudder, that girl had too much of an effect on her but right now Max couldn't bring her self to care.

"Why?" she asked.

Caroline leaned so their mouths were only a fraction of a breath apart and said in a very soft voice "You should know Sophie can't keep a secret to safe her life" she then leaned slightly back and smiled smugly down at Max signifying who was in charge right know.

Some small part of Max wanted to get offended at that...she was supposed to be the top around here!

But it was kinda hard to act all offended when her underwear was soaking, or would have been if she had worn any today.

"So I guess you're pretty mad about that picture huh?" Max let out a nervous chuckle when she realized Caroline was waiting for a response.

Caroline's smug smirk turned into a shy smile "Well considering the fact that I let you take them, I guess I can let of with a mild punishment"

Max bit her lip at that lovely thought "You were awake huh?" Caroline nodded, she moved even closer to Caroline and saw the paddle lying on the couch "Well...not too mild I hope?" she asked as she got even more excited.

Then suddenly Caroline took a step back and asked "What do want for dinner? I'm thinking Chinese tonight" Max just stood there dumbfounded "Huh?" Caroline looked back at her and smirked "You thought we were gonna do it? Max I told you: it's a punishment, so tonight you can look at me and know you're not allowed to touch" she then sat down on the couch and pulled out two take-away brochures.

"You're a cruel bitch you know that right?" Max glared at Caroline.

The girl looked up and smiled sweetly "I know" she the held up the brochures in her hands "So what do you feel like eating? Chinese or Mexican?"


	2. Chapter 2

Max was once again standing in the kitchen, but for once she weren't making cupcakes, she was looking in the fridge to see if there were any ice she could use to cool down, there wasn't.

Max had never been to Hawaii but she was still pretty sure that it was colder than New York was right now.

She looked over at the bathroom door and frowned, Caroline had been in there for a long time, Max knew that her roommate was hiding.

Last night they had been at a club, they had sneaked in and had been drinking for free the whole night since the bartender had a gross obsession with Max breast.

But it wasn't the lame bartender that had been the problem, it had been three pasty white dudebros that had hit on Max for ten minuets straight not getting any of the million hints that they were barking up the wrong tree.

Max finally had had enough and had thrown her arm around Caroline and had planted a kiss on her lips that made them both see stars.

She had then said "You see asshats? I've got no use for the thumbtacks you call penises" she gave them a condescending smirk and pulled Caroline closer.

All the boys had looked horrified for a second before sneering.

"Of course you're a dyke! Fucking tease!" they had whined like the shitstains they were, Max had laughed in their faces and they quickly lost their rage which turned into uncertainty.

"Listen here fucktards just take your ugly-ass fedoras and go away we have better things to do thank pretend you're actually worth wasting time and energy on" Max had ordered.

The fuckboys quickly retreated, as they had walked off they threw one last insult at the girls "What is that fat bitch doing with that anorexic twig anyway?" Max didn't give two shits what those pricks thought but she had thought about how Caroline would take it.

Caroline hadn't taken it very well, it was now Saturday afternoon and Caroline had been distant and weird all day so Max decided that this had to end.

Those bastards were not gonna ruin naked Saturday for her! Or Sunday...or really just whenever she could get away with it.

Max walked over to the bathroom door and knocked "Caroline get out of there I need to talk to you" she calls after her roommate turned girlfriend.

"Max...I'm...I'm busy" comes the weak reply from the other side of the thin door.

"Girl! The only times your take this long is when you feeling your bad self or you're trying to hide and since you're not very quiet when you rub one out I'm guessing you're hiding, so get your ass out her or I'm coming in" Max firmly commands.

After a few seconds the door opens and a very glum looking Caroline appears.

Max grabs her chin forcing the taller girl to look her in the eyes "Bed now" she calmly states and Caroline does as she is told.

She sat down on the murphy bed not looking at Max, her faces blushing at her girlfriend's state of nakedness.

Max sat down cross legged in front of Caroline giving her ample view of all of her front, Max then reached out and took Caroline's face in her hands, mentally preparing herself for what she needed to say.

Being open and honest was never something she had liked but being with Caroline had changed that, it was still something that made her nervous but in a good way.

"Caroline...look at me" she softly spoke and the heiress did so.

"Please don't beat yourself up over what those turds said last night" she said and saw Caroline's eyes water up a little, Max wished she could go back in time so she kick those three bastards all the way to Alabama where they belonged.

"They have no fucking clue what they were talking about you're hot ok? Not just that you're beautiful!" Caroline's eyes lit up a little at her girlfriend's kind words.

Max moved her hands up to the blonde tresses on her girlfriend's gorgeous head "Your hair is beautiful, no matter if you have it long our short, I love running my hands through it when you go down on me...I love the way the light makes it shine in the morning...and if you wanted to do your rich, white girl genes proud and do a Britney I would be down for that too" Max joked a smile appeared on her face when she saw that her speech was working, Caroline's eyes was lighting up more and more.

Max then ran her hands down to the blondes face, softly stroking her cheeks she said "If my own face wasn't enough, your face is proof that there is a god...or proof that your mother and father had access to genetic engineering" they both laughed at Max's cheese-fest.

"I'm serious" she continued and ran her thumbs over each of Caroline's perfectly manicured eyebrows, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"And when you say you love me I know you mean it 'cause your eyes shine in a way I've never seen directed at me before" Max mover her thumbs down and wiped away the tears that had escaped Caroline's eyes.

They both leaned in and kissed.

"Your lips make me feel both loved and needed" Max said as they stopped kissing to get back their breath.

Max then took Caroline's hands in her own and placed them in front of her face "These hands...well we both know how much I like these hands" she joked happy to see the smile on her girl's face grow together with a deep blush.

She kissed the tip of each digit before taking one of them in her mouth and sucking, all the while maintaining eye contact with Caroline.

Caroline's breath grew shallow and her eyes darkened with desire, Max let the finger go with a wet popping sound and pulled Caroline into her lap.

She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's collarbone through her blouse and said "Please don't ever worry about what other people think, you look amazing and if anyone ever say different you kick their ass or get me to do it for you" she said softly not looking Caroline in the eyes as she felt a blush creep up on her face.

"But Max" Caroline tried to say but she was cut of as her girlfriend caught her lips between her thumb and forefinger.

"No buts blondie! I don't care what people say, I don't care that you are thin or that your boobs are smaller than mine, you're the hottest bitch in the world to me and your boobs fits neatly in my hands" Max got yet another bright smile out of her blonde and also a chuckle.

"So no more of this self pitying ya hear, other wise I'll have to put you over my knee to make you understand that I'm not gonna tolerate that kind of thinking" she playfully threatened with a grin as she lightly smacked Caroline's backside.

Caroline bit her lips and leaned in closer, she gently bit down on Max's earlobe and whispered "I kinda like it when you do that" she breathed out huskily.

Max closed her eyes and let out a hungry groan as Caroline covered her neck with kisses and bites, it hadn't really been the plan for her to get lucky, but if Caroline wanted her there was no way in hell she would say no to her.

But first they would have to do something about Caroline's clothing situation, meaning the clothes had to go...like right now!

She pushed Caroline a little back and helped her pull her blouse of, she then threw it over her shoulder to land on their couch, not that she really cared if it landed there or not.

She softly but firmly pushed Caroline down to lay on her back while still keeping her butt in her lap, she swiftly undid the button and zipper of the white pants Caroline was wearing.

Max moved those mile long legs so she could take the pants of them and then placed them over her shoulders so that Caroline's feet were on either side of her head.

She turned her head and kissed the ankle on her right side, she then grabbed the ankle and moved the foot in front of her face and kissed the sole.

Caroline began giggling as Max began peppering her foot with kisses and playful licks, she gasped when the girl took one of her toes into her mouth.

"Normally...I only put my foot in my own mouth" she weakly laughed, Max grinned as she pulled the toe out of her mouth.

"You don't like it?" she asked with mirth for both girls knew that Caroline loved it when Max played with her feet, there had been many times when they have had sex where Max had asked her to keep her shoes on and vice versa.

"No no I very much like it...I...I just wanted to make conversation?" she said tentatively.

It was all Max could do from laughing out loud, she let go of Caroline's foot and crawled up over so their faces was directly in front of each other, she leaned in and kissed her while pinching one of Caroline's nipples causing the girl to hiss out.

"Conversation huh? Here I was thinking I was gonna make you only be able to say; Oh god Max! And MORE!" she grinned down at her girlfriend as she blushed even harder.

"We-well that does sound much more appealing than conversation" she breathed out softly almost so softly you couldn't hear what she was saying.

While Caroline usually had a bad case of motor mouth Max had this uncanny ability to render her speechless.

"I thought so too" Max smirked at her as she began kissing her way down Caroline's torso, she stopped at the girl's chest and took one of the erect nipples between her teeth.

"MAX!" Caroline gasped.

Max grinned smugly and switched nipple making sure to give the second one equal amounts of attention before moving further down.

She stopped at Caroline's bellybutton and dipped her tongue in earning a shudder and a giggle from the other girl.

She reached her goal and smirked at the state of Caroline's underwear, they were drenched, Max loved the effect she had on her girl.

In the blink of an eye she had gotten the panties of and thrown them away to be found later, after many orgasms, she grinned at the girl when her panties were out of the way.

"We really need to get you a razor girl" she chuckled at the blonde's pout.

"Shut up" Caroline said weakly, arousal heavy in her voice.

"No I'm serious I think I'm gonna need a map and a Sherpa to find my way down here" she grinned wider when Caroline smacked the back of her head in frustration.

"Either get on with it or you're going over my knee you bitch" she threatened the brunette.

Max leaned down and kissed Caroline's hairy mound "Maybe you should threaten me with something that I'm actually scared of" she said softly before running her tongue over her girlfriend's wet entrance.

Caroline grasped a fistful of Max's thick brown hair and tugged at it just enough so the girl could feel it and know that she was doing well.

Max was working hard to taste all of Caroline's juices, she was an addict but who could blame her? Caroline tasted so god damn good.

Caroline herself had turned into a moaning whimpering mess "Oh...Oh god Max! MAX!" she screamed as the brunette sucked her clit into her warm and wet mouth.

Max moved a finger up and ran it between her girlfriend's wet folds until it was coated in her arousal.

She positioned her finger at the blonde's opening, she gently teased the hole hearing Caroline cry out in ecstasy, she then removed her finger getting a high pitched whine from the blonde.

"MAX!" Caroline cried out.

Max moved away from Caroline's sex and moved up to her face "Say it" she softly ordered, the blonde looked confused at her, her eyes glazed over with lust and a little frustration now that her girlfriend had stopped touching her.

"Huh?" was all she could get out, she gasped out when Max took both her nipples between her fingers and pinched them harshly.

"Say it!" she punctuated each word with a slight smack to her girlfriend's breast making them bounce and jiggle.

"Max...I don-" Caroline was cut of when Max turned her over onto her stomach and smacked her butt.

"OW!" it didn't really hurt Caroline, she was more surprised than anything.

"Say it."

"Max I don't know what you mean!"

**Smack**

"Ow! Max!"

"Yes you do! Now say it!"

**Smack**

Max smacked her ass once more and spun her around again so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Max I-" Caroline was cut of again by Max as she kissed her hard.

"Don't you EVER let people like whose guys last night make you think you're anything but amazing and beautiful! You hear me?" she said with a desperation Caroline hadn't seen in her eyes since she first told her that she loved her.

Caroline just looked at Max with wide eyes for a few tremendously long moments before whispering.

"Ok" she leaned up and kissed Max lips.

Caroline moaned into the kiss as she felt two of Max's fingers enter her, a second afterward Max's fingers was joined by her mouth and soon Caroline was screaming.

"MAX! OH GOD YES! RIGHT THERE! FUCK! OOOOOH FUCK MAAAAAAAAAAAX!" she howled as she came all over the brunette's face.

She collapsed onto the bed trying to get her breathing under control, she managed to look up at Max as she sat up and licked her lips, Letting out a little moan she said "You taste so fucking good" she offered her coated fingers to Caroline.

She moaned as she felt her girlfriend's fingers on her lips, she opened her mouth slightly allowing the digits entrance.

Normally she didn't like this kind of thing, when guys tried to do this to her in the past she had refused but as with many thing now a days, she found she not only didn't mind she realized that she actually found then rather enjoyable, Max simply had that effect on her.

Max lay down beside her and pull her into an embrace "You're beautiful" she says with such conviction that Caroline can't help feel like she is.

She snuggles closer into Max and let out a content sigh, she feels Max's hand on her butt softly caressing her.

"It...it wasn't too much?" Max ask a little unsure, while the smacks weren't even remotely hard compared to what they have done in the past they usually decide if they want to do before they actually get down and dirty, not during, so Max can't help but be slightly nervous that she has crossed some sort of boundary.

Caroline smiles and moves so she's on top of Max, she leans down and kiss the buxom girl "I was a little surprised but I didn't dislike it" Max visibly relaxes.

When she sees that her girlfriend is no longer stressed out she smirk "But if you want to say you're sorry I have an idea" she raised a suggestive eyebrow at Max.

Max already have a pretty good idea what Caroline means but she feigns confusion "What is that?" she grins.

"Here's what you're gonna do: neither of us will leave this bed until you've turned my legs to jelly" Caroline grins as her Max's eyes darkens before flipping them over so she's now on top.

"Now that I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Maaaaax" Caroline whimpered out, her voice thick with need.

Max smirked down at her girlfriend, the blindfold may cover the blonde's eyes, but Max was pretty sure what she would see in those blue eyes.

Lust.

She leaned down so their lips were almost touching "Did I say you could talk?" she asked with a firm but gently tone.

Normally she would be much crueler in this kind of scene but Max found it so much more satisfying to watch Caroline come undone with the gentlest words and the softest commands "Do I have to get the gag again? Or are you gonna be a good girl?" as she talked she reached out for the ball-gag on the bedside table, her fingers made contact with it just as Caroline nodded with a stifled moan.

Max was glad she had decided to use the blindfold on Caroline, it meant that the girl couldn't see the adoration in her eyes.

Caroline just looked so fucking hot like that, with her arms bound above her head and all, Max hadn't tied her legs though, the reason for that was simply that she liked feeling Caroline's legs wrap around her when she could take no more and needed to be fucked.

She leaned down and whispered "Good girl" she rewarded the girl with a kiss on the lips before pinching her nipples.

Caroline let out gasp and arched up into her mistress, Max reached over and grabbed two nipple clamps that were connected by a silver chain.

"We're gonna see how much you can take Caroline...well I'm gonna see **you're** gonna feel" Max laughed at her own joke.

She fiddled with the metal clamps hoping to make sure they weren't super cold, she then pinched and tugged at Caroline's right nipple before putting the clamp on, Caroline let out a shudder before biting back a moan.

Caroline's heart was hammering away, she was a little nervous as she had never done something like this ever before, she wanted to please Max, to show her how much she could take, but as the initial pain quickly fated she realized she liked the feel of the clamps, it didn't feel as good as it does when it was Max's fingers pinching her but it was close second.

She hissed as Max put on the second clamp, Max took the chain between her index finger and thumb, she gave it a little pull and Caroline arched up and moaned loudly.

She the ran her blunted nails down Caroline's stomach, just as she was about to reach her clit she removed her hands, much to Caroline's displeasure, the girl let out a high pitched whine.

"Now now girl it wouldn't be any fun if I just gave it to ya that easily now would it?" Max grinned as Caroline just tried to reestablish contact by grinding against the brunette.

Max once again reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the little pink vibrator egg.

She ran the device up Caroline's body asking.

"Do you know what this is?" she grinned when the blonde nodded excitedly, she then turned it on and touched it to the girl's skin.

Caroline gasped again at the feeling, her body twisted in an effort to both increase the contact and get away from it, it was almost too much for her, it was like that time Max had used a that magic wand vibrator on her.

Caroline moaned out at the mere thought of that contraption.

She knew she weren't allowed to cum yet but she could barely hold herself back anymore, Max was touching the egg to her nipples and teasing her clit with her fingers.

Unknown to the blonde, Max could clearly see that Caroline was near the edge and she was gonna make her cum, but just not quite yet.

But Max's plans were ruined when she finally touched the vibrator to Caroline's clit and the girl came...hard.

Caroline's legs wrapped around Max's waist as she bucked and writhed, she was reduced to a whimpering mess, Max slowly ceased her ministrations.

She reached up and undid the binds that held her girlfriend's wrist but let the blindfold stay as she softly whispered.

"You're so fucking hot" she gently praised as she rubbed her girl's wrist and shoulders wanting to make sure she didn't feel any discomfort.

"But...I didn't tell you you could come did I?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Caroline didn't have a chance to say anything before she felt Max pull her face-down over her lap "I don't think I can let that slide can I Blondie?" she asked calmly as she rubbed her girlfriend's exposed backside.

"Answer me" she ordered with a pinch to Caroline's flesh.

"No!" the girl squealed.

"I think ten should do it" Max muses as she leans down and places a kiss between Caroline's shoulders.

"Y-yes Max" comes the breathy reply, she almost couldn't wait anymore, she needed Max's hands on her again.

***Smack***

A gasp escapes from Caroline when Max's hand connect with her cheeks, it's hard enough to sting the way only Max can make it while still being incredibly pleasurable.

"Count them...now!" Max orders.

"One!" Caroline quickly gasps.

***Smack*** ***smack***

"Two! Three!" she counts.

***Smack***

"Four" now it was stinging real good, Caroline could feel herself growing wet yet again, no one before Max had ever been able to make her feel this good before.

***Smack*** ***smack*** ***smack***

"Five! Six! Seven!" she moaned hard, barely able to catch her breath now.

***Smack*** ***smack*** ***smack***

"Eight! Nine! TEN!" the blonde screamed as she ground her heat against Max's thighs, the brunette figured she would help her girlfriend come again and reached down with one hand and rubbed her throbbing clit as the other caressed Caroline's burning cheeks.

"Good girl" Max said as she grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and gently pulled her girl up so she could whisper in her ear.

"Now fetch me a strap-on so I can fuck you like you need to be fucked" just as Caroline was about to stand up, Max gave the girl's already well punished behind and playful slap.

"And since you've been such a good girl you can decide which one" Max leaned back and relaxed as Caroline disappeared through her bedroom door.

A second or two later she reappeared holding a harness and a 7 inch black dildo in her hands, a playful and giddy smile on her face, Max smirks back at her.

"Good choice."


End file.
